


Our First Kiss Went A Little Like This

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, please don't hate me this is the first kiss scene I've wrote so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Dorothy's first kiss happens on a day that's just like every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss Went A Little Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaywinnetleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywinnetleigh/gifts).



The first time Charlie and Dorothy kiss is as normal as every other day they've had in Oz.

They were standing in Dorothy's -no- their kitchen, making breakfast to start the day, Charlie was humming _Born to Be Wild_ , and stirring the eggs so they could scramble them. A thought popped into Charlie's head.

"You know, Dorothy, a lot has changed since you left, are you sure you want to go back unprepared?"

"I don't think I should. Go back unprepared that is, I do want to go back, some time." 

"Okay, then let's get started. First, people of color, back then you called them 'coloreds', but that's wrong. Have more rights than back then, but racism isn't gone, even though it's  
bad and pointless. Sex and gender are different, and I can explain that later. People of the same sex can get married in sixteen states now, and queer phobia has gone down. It's still  
there too, along with racism and sexism, but it's not as bad." Charlie started, before getting cut off.

"That's good. That should've happened back then, you know. Almost did too, but they don't put that in history books." Dorothy turned to Charlie, "Things sound better there, Red, but not better enough. we should fix that once we find my dog."

Again, Charlie was going to say something, but was cut off, this time by something other than words. Dorothy was in her personal space, her eyes flicking between Charlie's lips and eyes, as if asking for permission. Dorothy was about to pull back when Charlie closed the distance between them. Dorothy took a moment to respond, because of the surprise, but soon relaxed and closed her eyes, reciprocating the kiss and wrapping her arms around Charlie. Charlie smiled into it, and so did Dorothy. Charlie's lips were soft against Dorothy's, and somehow, they made her lose the world around her, but be unable to forget where she was at the same time. She hoped Charlie felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> HINT: Charlie does.


End file.
